The Dragoncast Games/Chapter 2
G’day Casters, I’m back in TDCG for the next chapter. This time it will probably be twice as long because I have to go through twice as many POV’s as last time. I’ll only do the part where they decide the score, and they will have the same tech as they did in Catching Fire because screw it. Let’s get started. I might put this up from T to M just to be safe… Also, in response to the review left by Primrose Everdee, I am sorry for the extreme delay. I have trouble writing this chapter because it is rather repetitive and I tried to make it not. But I guess that’s not working. This has been in the making since I released the first chapter… Enjoy! Chapter 2: The Training Peter Peversy’s POV: After arriving at the capitol, we went into training. On the last day, it was time for evaluations. A higher score means more sponsors. “Peter Peversy.” Said a robotic voice. I went in. I grabbed a sword and started up the program. A guy came out from behind me and I sliced him up. Another guy immediately jumped down on top of me. I dodged and cut him in half. Two guys ran at me from different directions. I blocked an attack from one of them while dodging the other. I spun around and stabbed one of them. I then cut the other in half again. “Good work, you are dismissed.” Said the head gamemaker. I left, proud of myself. Janice Aveta’s POV: “Janice Aveta.” I went in. I chose to use knives. I loaded the program and immediately had to duck under a blow from someone behind me and I stabbed him. Another guy came out and tried to shoot me with a bow. I threw a knife to him and hit him in the head. I ducked under another arrow and ran to stab the guy who shot it. Another guy appeared and tried to cut me up with a sword, I just dodged and stabbed him. “Good work, you are dismissed.” I left. Isaac Fire’s POV: “Isaac Fire.” I went through the door into the familiar room. I decided to go for a machete that was lying around. I loaded up the program and got kicked to the floor instantly. I rolled over, dodging a blow from a sword. I stabbed the guy with my machete and jumped to my feet. I back flipped over an axe and threw my blade at the guy. It stuck in his neck and killed him, I grabbed it back just in time to deflect a thrown knife. I picked up the knife and threw it straight into the guy’s heart. I dodged an arrow and sliced the shooter’s head off. “Good work, you are dismissed.” I left, confident in my work. Elsa Arendelle’s POV: I was fidgeting, nervous about what would happen when I finally show my powers. I knew they would still put me in the games, there has been times when witches and wizards have been thrown into the arena. But they usually made it almost impossible for them to succeed. And that’s all it’s been, witches and wizards that need wands for the more powerful spells, and what they could do without wands wasn’t very effective. So they ended up banning wands. But they haven’t had anyone with other powers. I would be the first. “Elsa Arendelle.” Alright, just calm down. Don’t want to freeze the whole room by accident. I walked nervously into the room. I loaded up the program without choosing a weapon. I could tell they were immediately suspicious. I ducked as an arrow shot past. I sent an ice blast at him and hit him in the heart. I then froze him, killing him instantly. I could hear the surprise from the gamemakers. I ignored it. I made an ice sword just in time to block an incoming machete. I sliced the guy’s leg off and stabbed him. Two guys came at me at once, from different directions. I sent ice knives into both of their necks and froze the insides of another guy, exploding him in a mess of orange cubes and visible data. The gamemakers were shocked but the head gamemaker quickly dismissed me. Now I just be lucky. Harry Polla’s POV: I heard sounds that didn’t sound entirely natural coming from the room, and suspected that Elsa was a witch. She soon left and my name was called. “Harry Polla,” I went in the room and decided to stick near a weapon, but didn’t pick it up. I was not an average wizard, some called me the chosen one, and I had exceeded expectations quite often. So, although there were no wands, I felt confident. I started the program and dodged around an arrow. I did a spell on the shooter that made him fall over. I then grabbed a knife and jumped on top of him, stabbing him in the neck. Another guy came around behind me and managed to hit my leg with a sword. By reflex, I sent him flying backwards with a blast of magic. I then used magic and sent my knife to the guy’s heart. It killed him and I hit another two people with the knife. I grabbed the knife back just in time to dodge under an axe and cut the guy’s leg, making him fall. Then I sliced his neck. I knew I had just screwed myself by showing my powers, but they would find out sooner or later anyway. “Dismissed,” they said. I left the room. Hermione Grangal’s POV: “Hermione Grangal,” I entered the training room. I had made up my mind and wasn’t going to reveal my powers yet. I grabbed a sword. It was a bit heavy but I started the program anyway. I stabbed a guy coming straight at me and dodged around another. I grabbed a knife and threw it at an archer and stabbed the previous guy with my sword. I was about to block an attack when I felt a knife hit me in the arm. I dropped the sword and ducked, barely dodging the incoming attack. I grabbed the digital knife out of my arm and tripped the guy, throwing the knife at his head. I then picked the sword back up and threw it at the guy who threw the knife to me. It stabbed him in the stomach and he died. While it wasn’t real, the knife wound still hurt. Fortunately, the program ended. “Good, you can leave,” said the head gamemaker. I did, and knew the knife hit would affect my score. Herobrine Minek’s POV: “Herobrine Minek,” I got up and calmly walked into the room. I didn’t grab any weapon and started the program. Then, I just stood there. A guy came at me from the side. He tried to throw a knife at me but I grabbed it with lightning fast reflexes. “You shouldn’t have done that,” I said. I almost never talk, and when I do, it’s usually a threat. I’m not really a human, I’m more of a ghost. My voice echoed around the room in a terrifying way. I sent a strike of lightning at the guy and he was burnt to a crisp. Two more guys with swords came at me from both sides. Just as they reached me I teleported. They killed each other. I teleported again and suddenly had a sword made from pure diamond. I popped up behind an archer and in an instant, my sword was through his chest. He fell over and I teleported away again. Three more guys got lightning to their faces as they tried to kill me. “Dismissed,” said the head gamemaker. I left, unfazed by anything that had just happened. Jaina Rhile’s POV: I heard loud strikes of lightning following a terrifying echo that was Herobrine’s voice. Soon, it was my turn. This was going to be the very first time they have seen a Dragonborn, and a Wolfblood. (A/N yeah, she does have her Wolfblood powers. I don’t know why I forgot about that in the first chapter.) “Jaina Rhile,” I entered the room. I picked up an axe but slung it on my back. They were suspicious, and I started the game. For that was what this was going to be, a simple game. A guy rushed at me and swung at my neck. I transformed into a wolf and jumped on him, eating his neck so he had nothing left. An archer shot at me but I jumped in the air and transformed into the red Nadder I was. I blasted the guy with fire, and shot my tail spikes at three more guys. I flew around the room, blasting every hologram that came into view. I finished and was dismissed. I went back to human form and left the room, smiling to myself. I was going to win. Rhydian Minor’s POV: I heard a couple of explosions and wondered what Miss Rhile could be doing, but it was soon my turn. “Rhydian Minor,” I got up and entered the training room. I grabbed a sword, although I probably wouldn’t use it much. I started the program. A guy slashed at me and I blocked it. I spun away and transformed, jumping on the guy and tearing his data apart. I jumped, transformed back, and landed on someone’s back, stabbing my sword right through his head to lodge myself on top of him. I jumped as he fell, transforming again. I dodged a blow and tripped the guy. I transformed back and stabbed my sword straight through his back. I dodged an arrow and threw my sword at the archer, transforming and running towards him. The sword lodged in his chest and I jumped up, transforming again, and grabbed the sword, spinning and slicing a guy in half before he could do anything. “Dismissed,” I left, worried but proud. Maddy Smiver’s POV: “Maddy Smiver,” I got up and entered. I grabbed a knife and started. A guy came up beside me and I stabbed him. Two more guys came at me and I transformed. I jumped on one of them and transformed, stabbing him in the neck. His sword fell and I grabbed it, throwing it at the other guy. I sliced another’s leg and stabbed his face. I transformed and ate the neck of an archer. I jumped away as two guys came at me from both sides. They killed each other. The gamemakers dismissed me and I left. Josiah Puller’s POV: (A/N These may become shorter because there is not much more I can do besides what I’ve done. So just imagine these go a little longer with more…) “Josiah Puller,” I entered the training room and grabbed a bow. The program started and I instantly shot at a guy hiding behind a pillar. Another tried to stab me but I spun away and stabbed him with an arrow. I then used the same arrow to shoot his friend. I ducked under a knife and shot the thrower. I shot an archer and dodged his already flying arrow, before bowling a guy over and shooting him directly in the face. “Dismissed,” I left, proud at how well I had done. Kim Nanos’s POV: I was worried. I was not a fighter. Pretty much every other tribute was taller than me and outmatched me in their skills. But I would give it my best shot. “Kim Nanos,” I entered. I picked up a sword and started. I stabbed a guy in front of me before ducking under another sword. I then blocked the next hit and cut his legs off. I jumped away and let the guy that was about to hit me kill his friend. I stabbed him in the back, but before I could do anything else, I felt a digital arrow go through my back. I fell to my knees, because it really hurt. But it didn’t actually injure me, it just felt like it, because it was a simulation. “Dismissed,” I sighed and walked out as fast as I could with the ‘injury’ in my torso. Tey Bugsy’s POV: I heard a little yelp of pain and figured Kim was the first to be taken out in the training. Good, an easy kill. “Tey Bugsy,” I stood and entered. I grabbed a sword and started the simulation. I blocked the first guy and clumsily swung at him. I somehow hit him and he went down, but a knife hit my leg. I fell over in pain. I pulled it out and threw it back at the guy. But the pain made me even clumsier and I was quickly stabbed in the heart. “Dismissed,” I barely heard it over my yells of pain. I slowly limped out. Maybe I’m the easy kill… '' '' Keely Liner’s POV: I heard rather loud yells of pain and guessed Tey had failed massively. I didn’t care. I was actually laughing quietly. I wasn’t overly fond of that kid. “Keely Liner,” I got up and went in. I casually grabbed two swords and started up the program with dual blades. I blocked an attack and sliced the guy’s stomach, before jumping over a swing and spinning around, my blades slicing the guy in half. I blocked an arrow and jumped at the guy who shot. I jumped a pretty huge distance and landed in front of him, bringing a blade down straight through his body from head to toe. I blocked another attack and stabbed the guy. I took a second to catch my breath once it was over. “Dismissed,” I smiled and left. Snotlout Jorgenson’s POV: “Snotlout Jorgenson,” I entered the room. I picked a battle axe and started. I was instantly knocked down and had to block a sword from stabbing straight through me. I cut the guy’s arm off and then his head. I jumped back to my feet and blocked another attack. I cut his chest and he went down. I cut up an archer and kicked another guy in the gut, before cutting his head off. I blocked an arrow and threw my axe at the archer. It hit him in the chest. I dodged under another sword and ran to my axe. I picked it up and swung the axe into the guy’s face and killed him. “Dismissed,” I panted as I left the training room. Ruffnut Idios’ POV: “Ruffnut Idios,” I got up and ran into the room, acting way too excited. I grabbed an axe and started the program. A guy jumped straight at me and I just swung my axe at him, cutting him up. I then dropped down under a knife, grabbed it, and threw it back at the guy. I blocked a sword and cut his throat. I headbutted another guy before slicing his throat. I threw a knife one of them had dropped at an archer. People thought I was an idiot, well they’re about to find out otherwise. I took out a few more people. “Dismissed,” I left happily. UGH! I give up for now. As I said in the beginning, this was in progress since the release of the first chapter, and has been sitting untouched for a very long time. I will release this now, and do Districts 9 through 12 next chapter. I’m really sorry guys. Anyway, writing this now will be interesting, since I haven’t worked with DCP for a long time. I need to remind myself that these are the DCP characters, not the characters from Sister Holidays. Basically, I need to make sure I don’t turn some of them into Jedi or Sith lol. Anyway, I’ll hopefully see you in the next chapter if it comes out any time soon. '-Minecast Chris Minecast Productions 2014 (Yeah, 2014. Told you it’s been sitting around for a long time)' (DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hunger Games or any of the other characters besides my own OCs!!!)